maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Franklin
Franklin & Crash is a crossover between Franklin & Bash and Crash Bandicoot. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 2 (54): Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash. Summary Crash Bandicoot joins Jared Franklin for some unconventional video game justice. References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_Generations Star Trek: Generations] *Black Canary *Zatanna *Katamari Damacy *Tecmo Bowl *Garfield *''Garfield: the Movie'' *''Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties'' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Super Mario Characters *Stanton Infeld *Jared Franklin *Crash Bandicoot *the Prince of All Cosmos *Peter Bash *Garfield *Sonic the Hedgehog *Black Canary *Zatanna *Judge *Princess Peach *Mario *Bowser *Rugby Announcer *the King of All Cosmos Transcript (Start at the law offices) Senior Partner: Franklin, I've had it up to here with you and your partner's unconventional antics. We have an important case and he isn't even here, so I'm replacing him! Jared Franklin: You can't do that! Bash is an awesome lawyer with incredible savvy and limitless knowledge and-- Senior: Too late! From now on, it's Franklin... BUST! Crash Bandicoot: ...and Crash! Jared: Eh, as long as it rhymes. (Title card: Franklin & Crash) Jared: It will be a tough case, but when it comes to lawsuits, Franklin & Crash Bandicoot are the best in the business! The Prince of All Cosmos: Yeeeaaah... But what about video game lawsuits? As the Prince of All Cosmos, everyone is accusing me of rolling up their possessions to make my katamari! (Zoom to Peter Bash in the katamari) Peter Bash: This is why I'm not in this sketch?! Crash: No worries! When it comes to video game lawsuits, we are also ''the best in the business! '''Jared': Right! Now if you could just explain to me what a katamari ''is. '''Crash': No need! This is an unconventional case, and we are unconventional lawyers! I mean, look at me! I'm not wearing a shirt! Jared: And I live with a cat! Garfield: Sure, laugh. But those movies gross more than you think. (Cut to courthouse) POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! Crash: Well, let's see who the prosecution is, and-- Oh, no. The Prince: What's wrong? Jared: The lawyer for the prosecution has it in for us. He thinks that Crash stole his shtick! BUST! Sonic the Hedgehog: Well hello, Crash! Having fun running through levels and spinning through boxes? I love your sneakers and gloves. Crash: I added shorts! (POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND!) Sonic: Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I will prove that the Prince is a menace ''to society! I'd like to present Exhibit A! (ZZZZZ!) '''Princess Peach': Help me! Mario: Give me back the princess-a! Bowser: NEVER! Princess Peach: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Mario: So-a, you wanna grab a soda? Bowser: Sure. (ZZZZZ!) Crash: Objection: that could've been anyone's katamari. The Prince: Oh no, that was mine! (SLAP! SLAP!) Sonic: And finally, I'd like to show you Exhibit B! (ZZZZZ!) Rugby Announcer: Now, if you ever had a turdunken, it's a fish inside of an egg with a chicken on top filled with mac and cheese, it's fabulous! (Whistle blows) Rugby Players: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!) (POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND!) Judge: I've heard enough, Franklin & Crash! And not even one of your unconventional stunts will get your client out of this one! Crash: Oh, really? (Roof rips off) Courthouse Attendants: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Judge: The King of All Cosmos?! The Prince: Hi, dad! (Courthouse gets lifted up into outer space) Judge: So unconventional. The King of All Cosmos: The Prince is innocent! You see, I accidentally destroyed all the stars in the sky, so I asked my son to grow a katamari in order to replace them all. And now, we are but one star away! See? (Courthouse gets thrown into universal void) Courthouse Attendants: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Twinkle!) Jared: Yeesh. Sometimes lawyers do some ugly things, but this... takes the cake. Oh, well. I'm hungry. Wanna split some katamari? Crash: I think you mean calamari. Jared: Whatever. (End segment) Trivia *The Real Antagonist: Sonic the Hedgehog. *The Fake Antagonist: King of All Cosmos. *Protagonists: Jared Franklin and Crash Bandicoot. *This is the 32nd segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. *Black Canary and Zatanna both had cameos as part of the jury in the courtroom. *This sketch is set in the Game Central Station from Wreck-It Ralph. Yet back then you still had to wait for the movie. *Despite most of the video game characters being accurate, Sonic is probably the least accurate. **His differences compared to his official design: a red nose instead of black, no ears, two spikes instead of three, no stripes on his shoes, flesh colored legs instead of arms and no joined eyes. *When Franklin mentions that Sonic thinks Crash stole his shtick, this is probably a reference to how Crash was created (he was meant to be like a counterpart to Mario or Sonic). *Although Crash had dialogue in this skit, in his games is unable to speak and he only babbles. *The skit uses Crash's older look instead of his most recent look (no gloves, darker fur, and tattoos along his arms and hands). *The plot of Katamari Damacy is revealed in this skit. **The plot was that the King of all Cosmos accidently destroyed all of the stars in the galaxy, so his son had to gather up matter (into the form of a Katamari) to replace them. *Pictures of Captain James T. Kirk and Captain Jean-Luc Picard from ''Star Trek: Generations'' can be seen in the beginning. *The constellation at the end was Alfred E. Neuman. *This skit is similar to Aberzombie & Stitch, The Fast and the Curious, Smallville: Turn Off the Clark, The Clawfice, What's in a Name?, The Curious Case of Benjamin Batman, The Walking Fred, The Scooby-Doo Gang, Ruining Halloween Since 1969, My Supernatural Sweet 16, VICTORious, That's What Super Friends Are For, and Hulk Smash. *'Franklin & Crash' was originally going to be a spoof of Franklin & Bash and Crash, but at Comic Con, the series said it was gonna be Franklin & Bash and Crash Bandicoot, because Comic-Con's got to spoil the surprises. *Perhaps the reason why the writers of MAD made this is because the name "Bash" appears in the titles of "Franklin and Bash" and "Crash Bash" (One of the games in the Crash Bandicoot series) This perhaps is the relationship of both series. *Crash says he uses shorts, but originally, he always wears long pants. (Though as of the N. Sane Trilogy, he wears board shorts) Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Crime Drama Parodies